Hogwart's has talent
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: A fun little one shot, where Hermione is left wondering why the earth did she suggest such a thing in the first place?


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**So I couldn't sleep, and this little bit of fun came to mind.**

**The story is AU as it discounts DH and some deaths have been cut or added.**

**i really shouldn't write stories when i haven't slept for over 32 hours XD**

**Song:**

**Long Live**

**By:**

**Taylor Swift.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Harry Potter, though a girl can dream :P**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Hogwarts has talent.**

The day was finally here. The whole school had been waiting for this. Just a little fun the professors had said, just something to remind everyone that not all was dark and evil in this world. Voldemort had gone now, had been defeated for what everyone believed was forever. With the Horcruxes all destroyed his body and hopefully now soul would find its way into the lowest circle of hell never to emerge again.

There had been casualties of course. The dead had at one time lined this very hall, but now they were back. A little late, but still they had been invited back no matter how late it was to finish their education and to most people's surprise more than a few people had returned, including some Slytherins. Hermione remembered that day when they had stayed behind. Most of them defying their families who were at the gates, seething for blood and carnage. The Children of the Damned she had called them then, the glassy-eyed, scared teenagers who had the choice: to leave and hope they could escape or to stand and fight.

If it hadn't been for Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy she wouldn't be here herself. They had bravely fought against the odds, and saved her from her fate as, Lucius Malfoy had been crucioing her for amusement before killing the 'Filthy Mudblood.' Sometimes at night, his and Bellatrix's voices still rang out in her head and she would awaken in a cold sweat, unable to breathe since she felt as if the curse was still upon her. But he was there for her then too. To comfort, to soothe and to chase the fear away. Even if the rest of the school were unaware of it, there was none that didn't realise the war had changed all of the staff, students and families who had lived through it.

The hall was packed with students, families and professors. It was a night of fun and laughter, some amazing acts had been on the raised stage so far and she knew there were many more to come, in Hogwarts first.

**Hogwarts Has Talent.**

**Talent Show.**

Now, to begin with, people had found this strange. Well those who didn't know or come from muggle backgrounds and those who had never watched T.V in their life. How were they to know about the muggle's silly obsession for what they called reality T.V? Hermione sighed deeply, why had she even suggested this? Well she knew why, but why just because she had suggested it had Headmistress Mcgonagall insisted she take part in this unusual display? She sighed and patted the big book that was on a small table next to her.

"Oh well, suppose it was my idea." she grumbled to herself. The idea for this evening was to show a talent no one had ever seen before. They could use magic yes, but their talent should be something new and exciting. So far that evening, Ginny Weasley had done tricks with her pink pygmy puff Arnold, who had been rather agile for a small ball of fluff Hermione had thought as she watched Ginny to get him hopping through hoops. Some RavenClaw second years had done a witching spin of the tale of Macbeth. A group of Hufflepuff's had done a type of cheerleading dance and some of the Slytherins had done a mini fashion show (how they called this talent she wasn't sure, but the audience had enjoyed it. Which was all that mattered she supposed.)

"And now I would like to introduce someone you all should know, she's the brightest witch of her age, the belle of the ball... HERMIONE GRANGER." Dean Thomas called, standing at the podium on his one normal and one magical leg. This was a result of having one of his legs spelled off during the battle. It had been touch and go for his survival, but luckily Madam Pomfrey had been amazing. Taking a deep breath she entered the large stage area with the large book in her arms. Wolf whistles, catcalls, clapping and stomping filled her ears. There were also some shouts about her book.

"Come off it Granger. We all know you're a bookworm, but that's not a talent, its your life!" chuckles arose from the crowd, but Hermione just childishly stuck her tongue out at Fred or was it George? She couldn't tell from here. They had been one of the main sponsors for this project so she couldn't be too harsh on them. She was shaking and she wasn't sure if she could pull this off or not, but she hoped she could. She had been working on her routine in the head's common room for weeks, perfecting it and putting every ounce of skill and magic into her idea until she was quite certain it was something extraordinary, but God help her not to make a fool of herself.

The crowd settled slightly as she reached the centre of the stage. This was it. Placing the large book gently on the floor, she walked forwards and handed her wand to Ginny Weasley.

"Would you mind holding this for me Gin, I'll signal if I need it." the entire hall heard this exchange as she had already used the _Sonorus _charm and a few of them groaned. If Hermione really was getting Ginny to hold her wand, maybe she really was doing a book reading. Straightening up, Hermione walked back to centre stage. Closing her eyes tight, she took three deep breaths and waved her hand above the book, opening it to the first page. The room filled with music as shimmering, gold sparkles collected around her on the stage floating like waves, suddenly her voice rang out in song.

**I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind.**

**The time we stood with our shaking hands,**

**The crowds in stands went wild**

The cloud of gold dust shifted instantly, becoming 3D images. This was powerful and very daring magic. Hermione was projecting her own memories into pictures using memory dust while the audience gasped. As there before them stood the fighters of Hogwarts in all their glory, not only witches and wizards but all the magical creatures that had also fought. This had been that day almost a year ago now, when they had all returned to Hogwarts to be honoured and Hermione was showing them all in sparkling relief and doing it wandlessly.

**We were the Kings and the Queens,**

**And they read off our names.**

**The night you danced like you knew our lives,**

**Would never be the same.**

The scene changed instantly to a moving image of Hermione herself and Harry dancing around a tent, one of her precious memories of their Horcrux crusade together. This shocked a few people. How was she able to project her own image into this picture? Harry sitting in the crowd next to Ginny only smiled. This was going to be good.

**You held your head like a hero**

**On a history book page.**

**It was the end of a decade**

**But the start of an age.**

Hermione's image changed again and now it was Harry himself giving a speech he had worked so long and hard on with her and Ron, the speech he had given that day. The day they had celebrated the downfall of Voldemort and his darkness and behind Hermione's wonderful voice his voice rang out loud and clear exactly as she had heard it that day, seeming to surround them all but not drowning out her words.

We fought for our freedom,

_We fought for our families and friends_

_But most of all we fought for what is right!_

The feeling in the hall was that of shock, awe and amazement. This was no ordinary magic and not something they were likely to see again. Yet as Hermione struck off with the chorus, a voice harmonised with her own and onto the stage, singing walked Draco Malfoy. The audience screamed as Hermione and Draco linked hands.

**Long live the walls we crashed through.**

**All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you.**

**I was screaming long live all the magic we made.**

**And bring on all the defenders**

**One day, we will be remembered.**

The faces of all the people and creatures they had lost during the war swam across the stage, all of them smiling and laughing. The way they should be remembered, the way Hermione and Draco chose to remember them.

**I said remember this feeling**

**I passed the pictures around.**

**Of all the years that we stood there**

**On the sidelines wishing for right now.**

With a wave of her hand, suddenly before every single person in the hall was a Hogwarts Warriors book. Every witch, wizard or creature that had taken part in the great battle had a space in the book, all mixed together. There was no greater race, just liberty and freedom throughout the pages as witches were pictured besides house elves, wizards beside centaurs and giants like Grawp.

**We are the Kings and the Queens.**

**You traded your baseball cap for a crown.**

**When they gave us our trophies**

**And we held them up for our town.**

With another wave of her hand, Hermione placed little plastic crowns on everyone's head, and small little trophies, some with individual engravings on them, but for others they all had the same engraving.

_'We survived'_

**And the cynics were outraged**

**Screaming "this is absurd."**

**Cause for a moment a band of thieves**

**In ripped up jeans got to rule the world.**

The memory dust contorted again, becoming a 3D image of Hermione, Harry and Ron right after the battle, standing before the defenders looking tired, ragged and in some cases like Hermione's injured, but brave and fearless nonetheless. As the wizarding world looked on at the golden trio, who together had brought about the final destruction of Voldemort. They didn't look like your storybook heroes, you know the ones that ride up on a pristine white horse and carry the fair lady away, but they were all still heroes. By now most people had realised Draco was stabilising the pictures of Hermione, sharing his memories and magic through their joined hands: the head boy and head girl in harmony.

**Long live the walls we crashed through**

**All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you.**

**I was screaming long live all the magic we made.**

**And bring on all the defenders**

**I'm not afraid.**

Pictures from the actual battle, memories and combined emotions wove into the portrayal, Molly Weasley defending her daughter Ginny and Luna to finally triumph against Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco from Hermione's point of view duelling his own father and winning to save her life. Voldemort's crushing defeat as Harry's disarming charm, made all in one glorious moment, made the elder wand fly from Voldemort's grasp to Harry's outstretched hand as the curse rebounded upon the caster who was not the wand's true owner.

**Long live all the mountains we moved.**

**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you.**

**I was screaming long live that look on your face.**

**And bring on all the defenders**

**One day, we will be remembered.**

The crowd gasped as a large dragon materialised from the golden, sparkling dust. Three figures astride its back as it ripped through rock and stone, the riding figures assisting it with what looked like shimmering gold blasting spells as, Harry, Ron and Hermione rode a gringott's guard dragon to safety after stealing the Hufflepuff's cup from Bellatrix's own vault.

**Hold on to spinning around.**

**Confetti falls to the ground.**

**May these memories break our fall.**

The next memory they showed together was standing in one of the courtyards at Hogwarts as the defences finally collapsed. Those mixed spells charms and enchantments falling like black cindering snow upon them all. Their hope as the night slowly turned to day as they all fought on bravely.

**Will you take a moment, promise me this,**

**That you'll stand by me forever.**

**But if God forbid fate should step in**

pictures of couples brought together in the throes of war, walked through the hall hand in hand: Luna and Neville, Ron and Padma, Harry and Ginny, Remus and Tonks (who are sadly still dead) and so many others. Houses mixing with houses, no more blood status just the will to survive.

**And force us into a goodbye.**

**If you have children someday**

**When they point to the pictures**

**Please tell them my name.**

**Tell them how the crowds went wild**

**Tell them how I hope they shine.**

Some of the couples returned again and from between their linked hands rose their children. Some of these such as little Teddy Lupin where now orphans, others had one or the other parent, some of the lucky ones had both, yet again this was not only humans. There was the late Dobby and his wife Winky along with their son Dinky, who still lived in the kitchens at Hogwarts with his mother as Dobby's legacy lived on. The childrens smiling faces became so detailed as the audience watched on. By now there wasn't a dry eye in the house but still the two people on stage sang, their voices in beautiful lilting harmony. Draco could see the start of Hermione's resolve shifting. The grief was still too raw her them all, but they needed to remember this and never forget their sacrifices and the people who died so they could live. He squeezed her hand pushing more of his magi to her, she squeezed back.

**Long live the walls we crashed through**

**I had the time of my life, with you.**

**Long, long live the walls we crashed through**

**All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you.**

**I was screaming long live all the magic we made.**

**And bring on all the defenders**

**I'm not afraid.**

**Singing, long live all the mountains we moved**

**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you.**

**And long, long live that look on your face.**

**And bring on all the defenders**

**One day, we will be remembered.**

For the last verse there were so many pictures, so many memories that not one person could see them all in one look. Still, each seemed to find a picture that meant something to them personally. Each of them was able to see a piece of their own memories in those shimmering gold mirages of sparkle as they passed through the room, returning to form new pictures and finally all joining together to create a perfect replica of the memorial statue that now stood on the grounds of Hogwarts a few paces from the late headmaster Dumbledore. It was large enough to fit all the names on there. Again, no race was seen as better than the other, if they had fought and died in the war for the cause of the light their name was evermore etched into the stonework. If someone wished to know your story, all they had to do was tap the name with their wand to have that person's individual tale recounted. This had been a year's work for both herself and the man that stood beside her. With help from their friends and teachers it had finally been complete just two weeks prior. They had made sure none would be forgotten.

Draco caught Hermione as she sagged, extinguishing the spell that had taken her almost 4 months to complete. She was exhausted, but happy. They had not planned for Draco to assist her in her stage performance, but she was glad he had done so. He had been right to worry and had been there when she needed him, just like he was every night to fight off her nightmares. The crowd took a few moments to recover from their sudden shocked states before the Great Hall erupted louder than she had ever heard before. As she slowly stood, still gripping Draco's hand tightly in her own, they both bowed.

"Thank you all for your kind appreciation, though I would just like to say this was entirely your head girls work. I just helped a little towards the end. The fact that he had come in on the first chorus made Hermione chuckle slightly, but the crowd were all cheering her name after Draco's announcement so she didn't get much time to think about it. Though she didn't really mind, her head was starting to pound, maybe she should have used her wand she thought but then shook her head. Memory dust worked better wandless for some reason, the main reason it wasn't used by many people she thought.

"Now I suppose it's my turn." Draco asked as Dean nodded and the crowd quieted a little except with people like the Weasley twins still cheering Hermione. With a wave of her tired hand towards them, they settled and she turned to leave the stage though Draco did not release her hand as she had thought. She cocked her eyebrows inquiringly at him as he gave her the old Malfoy smirk that told her he was up to something.

"Now I'm not sure if mine can really be called a talent, per se, but I will admit it comes in useful and I would like you all to give another round of applause for my impromptu assistant. The crowd giggled as Hermione waved her hand, agreeing to stay with a small smile on her lips as she gently smacked Draco on the arm and again the crowd laughed. Turning to Hermione now to face her straight on, Hermione wondered if he was going to show some time of legilimency or something. But his next movement took her breath away as Draco removed a small velvet box from his pocket and got down on one knee before her, still holding her hand so she could not move away. Harry smiled to himself as the rest of the crowd gasped in astonishment. Who had known the head boy and head girl were that close?

Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron all shared knowing smiles as did Blaise and Pansy as Draco began his speech to a now crying Hermione.

"I have Loved you, for as long as I can remember Hermione, and that is probably from the first moment I met you. Due to circumstances at the time I was unable to treat you as you rightly deserved. I was cold, cruel and to be totally honest, a complete ass. The crowd chuckled as one of the twins shouted out

"You got that right, ferret!" but instead of verbally attacking them back as he once would have he smiled and nodded his head slightly. Still keeping his eyes fixed on Hermione's, he continued when the noise had died down.

"I changed because of you, because of your kindness, your courage and your bravery. You made me the man I am today, and I will never regret the fact I fought my own father for your life. It means more to me than his ever did. If you will let me, I wish to spend every day of the rest of my life making my behaviour from before up to you. So what I am asking Hermione Jean Granger, is if you will marry me?" for the first time that day the hall was completely silent as they waited for the verdict from their head girl and brains of the golden trio. The girl Harry Potter himself had said they would not have lived without.

"Yes." even with the sonorous charm, her voice was faint, but still enough for Draco and the rest

of the hall to hear as Draco took the princess-cut, diamond engagement ring surrounded with emeralds and rubies, slipping it onto her finger before standing up. Taking her in his arms and kissing her softly yet passionately before the entire congregation, humans clapped, centaurs stopped and house elves whooped with joy. Even the castle seemed to join in the happy moment as from the cloud-covered, enchanted ceiling a large beam of sunlight beamed down like a spotlight on the happy couple. Harry Potter smiled at the girl he thought of as a sister while he whispered to himself

"Long Live, Mione."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**So what did you think just a fun little one-shot I dragged from my sleep deprived mind**

**only part of the song I changed was a single word I change pretenders to defenders to fit the theme**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


End file.
